del_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
James
introduction james started off as a volatile member of the boys but slowly became more tame as the episodes went on. he is one of the two american members, the other being etgan and they both have different time zones (even to each other) which makes having both of them on an episode very difficult. he admits to being very predictable after watching himself back in the episodes but most disagree and consider him a valuable boy. james often pushes the boundaries of what is acceptable to stream and what will get us demonitised, infamously having responded to a quiplash prompt in episode 3 with the n word 4 times. a del & boys episode without james has become a rarity and without james there is a noticeable loss in overall quality. despite always choosing to subscribe to bubblesdelfeugo instead of del, james is and has been a loyal member of the lore. he also plays with lighters all the time. he first appeared towards the end of episode 2. jokes james is prone to being the subject of popular inside jokes while not having created them, such as the "bury acorn, cum in puss, die" joke alan made and the ever popular "james' dad's dick" meme courtesy of del. james' dad's dick became a heavily used low-fruit joke due to its initial comedic value originally, then because of the rampant typos of the phrase thereafter (including: "jame's dad's dick", "james's dad's dick" and "james's dads dick"). he notably dropped a fork in episode 6, gasped and exclaimed "my fork!". ghermann obtained the nickname "mister puzzle" thanks to a video james linked of a youtuber with an allegedly similar voice to him, and ghermann hasn't been able to live it down. james picked up a couple of catchphrases during his time as an honorary boy such as "that's a lot of damage!" (a line from a flex tape infomercial) "del and BOOOOYS", "cummer" (during an episode wherein the boys were upset at a chat member by the name of cummer for not submitting any answers, this meme has long since passed into the cold realm) and "suck my gonads". james also has a stellar impression of otto from the simpsons saying "what's up bart dude". although he claims not to have invented the joke, he often propagates the phrase "get the fucuckle out of my room i'm playing mincecraft". the inflection with which this phrase is intended to be parsed has also been popularised by james and is used by almost every member of the crew in some way. connection to del james first heard about del in diabetech's chat, not necessarily due to a promotional shoutout or host but just (as many others have) saw him post all the time during streams. james was fairly distant compared to everyone else who met del through diabetech's channel but kept in touch until the present day, becoming a more personal friend with the advent of del & boys episode 2.